


IT Isn't The Only Monster Under The Bed

by The_Night_Owl



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Night_Owl/pseuds/The_Night_Owl
Summary: During the events of a certain monsters awakening, and IT's battles with The Losers Club. What would happen if another, more... Volitile, monster was thrown into the mix?





	1. Arrival

How...peculiar, the human race was. A curiosity that has spread in wide berth across the Earth, one that you had taken to specifically. Creatures that existed both for no particular reason, as well as to please me, both at the same time. For if they had no particular reason to exist, then why not for my own amusement? fortunately, amusement was not all too hard to come by, which was entirely improbable considering my...generous, lifespan. How long had it been? Since my eyes first graces the Earth's crust. physical presence still not yet formed. I couldn't even fathom, though I remembered looking down on the miserable excuse of a living planet the breath not yet lit inside of the pitiful rock, whose face lay upturned for my inspection.

    It had been so dull at that time, and for quite a long while after that. Watching, waiting for something that felt amiss, a spark that had never been given name, yet I still felt just as strongly as I felt myself.

   Life has sparked into the planet after...melina. slowly, then rapidly, blooming vividly across the once still rock. I'd taken to a physical manifestation of my being at that time. With it, borne witness to many a great acts and happenings throughout the history of everything. The growth, destruction, regrowth, and so much more, a repeating cycle of death and the absoluteness of the will of the living.

    Man's creation had been a relatively quick process, a mere blink in the span of everything, really.

    There was something, something fascinating, about "humanity", a seemingly dominant predator over the majority of the worlds population. They were brilliant inventors, granted, it took them a long while to grasp the concept. With many setbacks between their accomplishments, and had recently blossomed in their technological advances. Crafting towering settlements that rose to the highest tips of the skies, exploiting the worlds various resources, like a magnificent disease of sorts. 

    There had been a small few objects pilfered from some more recent specimens. Trophies that littered my disorganized dwellings, a few lying in pieces after i'd failed to grasp how they functioned, or had otherwise been too rough in my handling of them. Others kept cleanly and carefully stored as precious niceties that i tended to fawn over in times of identity. One of my favored toys was a small, prettily made wooden box, that played a quiet, yet charming music when a little nob was turned. I'd always wondered how it worked, but I was far too frightened of ruining it to look inside. It had aged considerably well over the many years, but although the polished wood had long since worn, I still saw the sparkle in it's tiny form. It was live, because my joy had given it soul, and it was a treasure i had no intention of parting with.

    Their physiological values were just as intriguing. One of the only creatures that seemed to, murder, for no other purpose than their own whims. Greed, envy, sick and twisted reasoning's, so many pointless but-- absolutely delicious exhibits of the human mind. Not for food, not for survival, for simple, unbridled pleasure. Some more than others, meanwhile the mass majority taking the pretense that they were civilized beyond such macabre indulgences.

    Of course, there came another merit to such an unusual species. Their flesh, their life, held intoxicating nourishment. Almost like a poison, a drug that held me it's prisoner after one chaste taste. So much so that nothing, nothing, could sate my hunger, but them. A single drop of their sweet juices felt like a cruel bliss dancing across my tongue, no matter how much I could ever feed my carnal desires, it would never be quite enough. I always, without fail, needed, more. More succulent, tender flesh. The feeling of cartilage and muscle and skin between my lips, bones scraping against teeth. Drippings regrettably running down my throat, the viscera filling me until it didn't. Then I wanted, needed, craved, for more. Always more.

      The issue was, feeding, it seemed, drew attention. Of course, nobody had ever borne witness to me, nobody that hadn't already expired, of course. Only, being discovered made hunting much more difficult, and much less pleasant. I couldn't watch anymore, because people were too much afraid, and it made the show dull again. I didn't want that. I couldn't bear it, it was something that filled me with dread. The colour being washed away again. 

     So, to combat this, I, every so often, would move. Keeping my movements erratic helped somewhat, and gave me opportunity to explore. Cultures differed greatly in some places, less so in others. Though I was never disappointed with what I found, the most bothersome task being finding a suitable nesting place. Which was something that plagued me with every single move, as well as what plagued me now.

    I'd taken little notice of where it was I had wandered to, though I faintly noted it was warmer than where I had just came from. The climate being slightly more accommodating to living outside of a humans residence. This pleased me somewhat, I didn't have to disguise myself for the sake of comfort, not that the cold affected me too much, but this was more pleasant. Still, I took human shape nonetheless, even if only for the day, it gave me easier access to their dwellings. Something about intruding, even unseen, set them at unease. Perhaps merely instinct, but that alone put me at a significant tactical disadvantage. The skin-deep camouflage allowed me to roam about at relative ease.

     Hmm, what to choose, what to choose. Would I be small or large? Masculine, or feminine? Perhaps a visible flair, or maybe a gentler aura? Such choices were, after all, important. First impressions held a powerful influence, and should my later experiments be corrupted by my initial laziness, then it simply wouldn't do to be careless.

    After a short pondering on the matter, I decided that the best course of action, would be to present myself as a female. The gender of lesser worth for reasons unknown to me, as i'd never once seem a man give life to another. A timid appearance would also be beneficial, so I allowed my frame to recede, bones crackling as I shrank. Mousy brown locks sprouting from my scalp, cascading down to meet the center of my spine in luxurious waves. Eyes flickering into an emerald green, a sickly pale complexion to match.

    My fingers also withdrew into themselves, the claws clasped around the small treasure morphing into delicate, slender fingers. Legs snapping at the joints, which reversed to hinge backwards. A daintily little burgundy skirt wrapping around my bony hips, the crisp white of my blouse neatly tucked into it. Knee-length white socks adorning my slightly too long legs, feet protected by classy leather slip-on shoes. Mm, perfect, nobody would be the wiser, I really was a perfect fit. Perhaps I should attempt to integrate myself into human society? That would be an interesting endeavor, but not quite yet. No, I didn't feel prepared enough to make such a bold attempt just yet.

    Strolling into the small town was the relatively easy part. meandering at a casual pace along the side of the poorly maintained road leading into its heart, a sign at its borders informing me that the settlements name was "Derry". What a strange name. Where had it been derived from, I mused, pondering the etymology as I absently fingered at the turning key of my precious artifact. A delighted shiver running through my spine at the plucking notes that reverberated through the air. My mood very much in the positive spectrum.

    The roads turned out to be fairly empty, and soon lead to a suburban area, where I stepped into the walkway. Having learned from past experiences that most found strutting on the roadside a spectacle to oogle at. Indeed, apparently, there were "special" roads, assigned for many a things, ranging from vehicles, walkways, bicycles-- the list went on. Such strange creatures, human were.

    It didn't take too long for people to start popping up hear and there, a couple giving me an odd look before seemingly thinking better of something, and continuing their way. Ordinarily, this would have bothered me, but i'd encountered this behavior before. It was commonplace in small communities, what was the phrase they used? 'Everyone knows everyone'? So a newcomer was very quickly sniffed out, it had been fairly alarming when this first happened, but experience told me that this was nothing to fret over. Only any risky encounters should be left until I slipped under the radar once more. Small communities always rallied against the newcomers before they suspected their own.

     The houses lining the quiet streets looked to be tidily built. Charming little buildings painted in gorgeous light greys and whites, which in any other place would give a washed-out appearance. Though, with the golden sun, lush foliage, and general happy atmosphere, somehow it worked. A contented sigh blew through my nostrils before I could correct it, I liked this place.

     "Hey little lady, you're new in town huh? Finding yer feet okay? You look kinda lost" a deep voice snapped me out of my thoughts, and I turned to find a well-to-do woman leaning over the fence of her porch. Slightly overweight, with an old fashioned apron pulled tightly around her waist, frills just obscuring the yellow of her shirt from view. The hair on her head looked thin, and it glistened in the sunlight as a dirty blonde, pulled tightly in a bun on top of her head. A few unruly strands falling around the sides of her face,framing her tanned, youthful complexion. The only obvious sign of age touching her features being the crows feet around her startlingly blue eyes.

    She blew out a gritty chuckle, voice raspy, the culprit of which being held lovingly in her left hand, which was clutching a half-burned out cigarette. I could smell the disgusting nicotine on her breath. I resisted the temptation to wrinkle my nose.

     I offered a small smile to the woman, greeting her with an edge of polite discomfort in my tone, "I'm very well thank you, ma'am".

    She let out a low whistle at my words, stubbing out the filthy-object with her foot, grinding it into the dirt."Well ain't you just a darling, politeness in kid's like you, hell, I thought your sort was extinct" she quipped shortly, though there was warmness in her gaze.

    Out of curiosity, I sniffed at the air. Perplexed by the unusually kindly behavior. Ah, that would certainly explain things, she had birthed a child, meternility in mothers often seemed to mellow their behavior. I could smell the long since used seed inside of her, the child's scent lingering around her own, though I couldn't quite pinpoint its location. Too many smells mingling together. Mothers often offered welcome much easier than those without, or were even more fierce than most. Others were indifferent either way. 

    "Children such as myself should respect their elders, should they not?" I inquired, stepping into the persona, genuinely interested in the answer. I'd witnessed a rebellious streak in the recent generations, I wondered why this had occur ed. 

     The woman raised an eyebrow, lopsided smile slanting to the side in thought. "Naw, kid's like you should be going nuts at this age, have yer adventures before the grown-up worlds sinks its teeth into ya".

    I frowned. So humans nowadays encouraged disobedience? What an impractical endorsement. "I suppose so, better to get the mistakes out of the way now", I managed, albeit lamely, earning a knowing nod from the blonde, who pushed herself upright with a huff. Fence creaking softly under her weight.

    "Heehee, oh! I'm Janet, Oaks, I run the towns pharmacy. Girl your age must be looking fer work, nice summer time gig. Give me a holler if yer interested, stocking those shelves really gets to my hips these days"

    Thinking quickly, I introduced myself in turn, "Fenris". Though I offered no last name. Janet took no notice, seemingly content to leave it as is, and turned heel to lazily trudge her way back to her door, into her house.

    I took a long beat to turn her offer in my mind, digesting the idea with faint amusement. maybe I would take her up on that. First thing first though, I needed to establish home base, preferably before the weather turned, I could smell the damp in the air approaching.

 Reaching the center of the small town was simple enough. The accumulating of smells helping both to point me in the right direction as well as serving to throw my senses into disarray. Effectively rendering my smell useless, unless I was sifting for something specific, as there was simply too much there, like tangled threads all knotted together, identifying a single strand was something extremely difficult to do. The streets and alleyways worked like a maze, but I could at least rely on the powerful aroma to keep me on track. As if I could even miss it. Tantalizing yet equally frustrating, so strong my mouth would water if I wasn't so focused on shelter. Even so, once in a while, I had to wipe away the occasional stream of saliva. 

 I did end up spotting the pharmacy, the familiar scent spiking my interest for a millisecond long enough to look its way. It was quaint, as everything here seemed to be, but although it desperately needed a lick of paint, the interior looked very orderly and clean. If not altogether sterile. It seemed to be closed for the day, as the lights were shut off, and a small sign had been hung on a jagged nail on the windows flaking frame. 

 A corner store and a fairly large library were also notably present, something about the locations calling to me. A strange... Almost, foreign scent wafting from them, old, and definitely secondhand, simply a trace of something unknown. That couldn't possibly be though, right? I knew all there was, there could be nothing of scent unknown to me. 

 Shaking the mere thought from my mind, I pushed my way into the first doorway I could see. Mildly shocked to find I had blindly stormed conveniently into the only hotel in the complex. Though, hotel was a very grand title that the pathetic little inn would never deserve. It was more of a rundown pile of rubble, the strong stink of smoke and stale air permeating the very concrete it comprised of. Utterly disgusting. 

    Unfortunately (or perhaps, fortunately), it seemed that the currency i'd collected from my last "home" wasn't usable in this country. The clerk slumped over at the inn's desk curling his lip at my offered wages. Snarling an ineligible slur of words I couldn't even make out before shoving a gnarled finger into my face, pointing towards the  exit. 

   I didn't have the chance to argue my feeble case against the rude treatment before I was quickly shut out. The small open glass panel closing on itself, the glass barrier effectively blocking me out. The overweight lump of sweaty flesh slumping back in his swivel chair, rolling away from the desk to return his eyes to the dinosaur of a monitor sat at the farthest corner of the room.

 Hands folded and furiously kneading at my clothing, which I felt tear easily at my strength before I forced myself into calm. How  _dare_ , that filth treat _me_ in such an _inhospitable_ manner. How. **Dare**. He. Oh he'd suffer first, and i'd offer not a lick of mercy, and I wouldn't even eat him! Such tainted rotten flesh didn't deserve to grace my pallet. I was a _true_  gourmet. He was little more than an unappetizing fool in the presence of a great huntress. He'd be a toy of mine to discard when I saw fit, a suitable punishment for such disrespect. 

   I left the useless pieces of paper were I had set them, simmering at the dreadful customer service. What appalling behavior- no wonder I couldn't smell that many residents in the building,  lout probably chased them all off. Foul cretin.

  Grinding my gnashing teeth at the air, I decided that i'd had enough of human's antics for the day. I could always return to the innermost heart of the small town, for now, I wanted to lay down, preferably somewhere green, somewhere private. Certainly somewhere private.

    In a much more happy development, it seemed that the warm climate had provided for me. As the settlement was quite generously surrounded by a swelling growth of greenery. More importantly, a very dense grown too, and I quite merrily trotted into the brush, shrugging off the glamour around myself in favor of nothingness. Becoming little more than a wisp of translucent air, indistinguishable from empty space in the dwindling light of evening.

    Now, where oh where to set up shop? A small stream trickled throughout the earth, and the smell of wet things and mossy soil drilled into my nonexistent nose with every breath. The tangy scent indicating a river nearby, though there was also something...else, an underlying odor mingled into the fair. Almost like raw sewage, though, those were usually located underground. At least, I thought they did. While I didn't enjoy being wrong, I was partial to it at times, only the odd occasion of course.

    Shuddering, I delved quickly into the trunk closest to myself, burying myself into the earthy wooden perfume of the wild. The living being taking my body unto its own offering little resistance, before reluctantly welcoming my presence. Good, because I would be resting here for a time. Activity at the small hours of night was all too tasteless, tactless. The night could be my cloak another day, for now, I desired to frolic in the light, employing my trickery to fool the people of Derry into accepting the wolf into it's den of sheep.


	2. Making My Debut--And Winging It.

  I hadn't even realized that slumber had caught up to me until I was suddenly stirred by the sounds of...something. My brain couldn't quite keep up with the noise in my sleep addled haze. The fog clearing fairly quickly with the crisp morning air.

    Based on the dim light, it was just approaching dawn. Birds hidden and unseen in the foliage had began to trill their early morning songs, the only sound to disturb them being the piercing sound of chattering voices cutting through the near silence.

    I didn't really mind the interruption, though the thought that someone had entered the territory I had claimed upon irked me somewhat. The trespassing much more offensive than the initial disturbance itself.

 Then everything seemed to still. My senses finally catching up to me as I basked in the sun's warmth. Energy and life stirring from the living tree's core furthering my awakening, as well as lifting my mood. However, this wasn't quite what I found myself focusing on. No. That, would be the blood curdling screech echoing across the deceitfully serene marshland. 

 It wasn't a sound I was unfamiliar with. I'd heard plenty a screaming in my long, long lifetime. Though it wasn't something I was accustomed to hearing as of late, within small communities such as this. The voice was of indeterminable gender nor age, but the scent of fear lingering within the air shook my doubts. Curious, what buisness would a youth have on such perilous outskirts of a safe dwelling? A slight misstep and the frail bones of a child would surely snap, leaving them helpless, exposed to the elements. That was, if they were fortunate enough to avoid landing within the fluctuating currents of the river nearby. 

 Regardless of the circumstances, several smells were present within the general vicinity. One in particular smelling unusually familiar, and I was moving before my mind even registered it. Peeling myself out of my kindly host to pursue the oddity. Curiosity fueling my already peaked interest. 

 As I drew closer. I recognized faintly, where I had encountered that scent before. Recognizing it as the friendly human woman's own, and I drew to the conclusion that one of the intruders must be her offspring. Though, regarding the rest, they weren't striking in any way. The only thing I could tell from the stench, being that they were, in fact, residents of the nearby community. 

 That, and they seemed to think it amusing to spill fellow humans blood. 

 Dismissing the feeling of my currently nonexistent mouth salivating at the sweet aroma. I continued to seek the source of the commotion. Quickly stumbling across the display shortly after altering my course. For a moment, i took the opportunity to digest the image before me. A feeling of distaste brewing like a sour taste on my tongue. I didn't have a grudge against violent displays, in fact, I held quite a macabre... Penchant for them. Though what I did hold a dislike for, was when it was needless. Or, at the very least, put valuable subjects at risk,and this was an example of the latter. A child of such a welcoming human surely deserved some investment, for investigation. It wasn't often humans so willingly approached me in residences such as these, not so quickly, anyway. 

 The child shared his mother's straw colored hair, though seeing as he was male, it was neatly clipped short. Much brighter in comparison to his mother's, yet his complexion was notably more tan. Though judging by the boy's physical attributes, it seemed more of a result of much play in the sun than anything genetic. He was wearing a worn pair of denim blue overalls, with a white and yellow shirt tucked haphazardly into the shorts, where his straps met like an apron at his front. 

 His eyes were alert with fear. 

 A small group of five domineering figures sneered over the young boy. Looking only to be around nine years of age, whilst his companions seemed much older. Perhaps an average of fifteen, two promiscuously dressed females and three accompanying boys. The girls smirking as they suggestively draped over their male companions. The filthy smell emanating from them easily wavering my appetite. Quite an achievement, since I was ravenous. I could smell the husky scent of estrogen, progesterone, and testosterone, all mixing together to form a less than delectable aroma. Hiding the more appetizing smell of meat. 

 The girls both adorned matching, artificially bleached blonde hair, tied up in messy bobs. The excessive damage to their locks causing each and every strand to look as though they'd been frazzled, sticking out of their head accessories like frizzy balls of dried grass. With faces heavily lathered in makeup, far from accentuating their features, instead making them appear almost clownish in nature. Comically thick, squared off eyebrows, too heavy handedly applied eyeliner and copper like skin. Ending quite bluntly at their throats, which seemed to glow their natural skin tones. Considerably lighter (and much more appealing to the eye) in comparison to their faces. 

 Meanwhile, the boys looked quite the opposite. Donned in rough looking clothing, matching saggy trousers and sleeveless shirts. Making a show of the muscles, or rather, lack thereof, on their arms. Flesh sickly pale, like looking at a fish's belly, 

 One of the boys, a gangly thing with more muscle than brains, had already made himself physically present in the show. The catch here being, that he had very little muscle to begin with-- in fact, the child he was bothering looked much more physically capable than that walking noodle. Though he was larger in stature. Much, much larger, which was unfortunate for the smaller boy. Though, he was fortunate to be in the perfect position for a little nut-cracking. 

 "Hey there Dicky, what's a runt like you doin' hangin' around here?" the _domineering_ figure sneered. Upper lip curling into a bizarre expression that I presumed he thought to be frightening. Only, all it really achieved, was to make him look even more than the greasy little rat he already resembled. With a thin fuzz of oily lip hair to top his look off. 

 I felt queasy just looking at it. The thing, the boy that is, was revolting. 

 "My NAME is Richard" the small boy accosted. Pride winning out over fear for a split second. Before he quickly shriveled back into submission, as the larger boy hoisted him further upwards by the scruff of his shirt. He had guts, an admirable feat in face of adversaries such as these rotten little ankle biters. 

"Yeah, cuz _that's_ any better" one of the girls snickered in the background. Eyes glinting with delight at the huff of approval that her apparently preferred mate emitted. The two females squealing and giggling in a far too false act of... Something. If I was really honest, in all my years of observation of their species, the meaning of some behaviors were still lost to me.

 I allowed the group to continue their game for a few minutes longer. Curios as to what they had intended for their little intruder. Only, nothing really escalated, unless you considered poorly worded insults and being shook around particularly exciting. Part of me even felt sort of dissatisfied at that. Really. With all of that pathetic bravado, the group were really nothing more than spineless bullies. 

 Even so, I recognized that, my perspective differed greatly from that of their poor little victim. Surrounded and outnumbered by a fairly larger group of even larger children. Surely it must have been quite scary for the child. Even if I found it nothing but. 

 I think, really, that the only real reason I decided to bother with intervening was purely out of spite. Half of me had actually felt the urge to take a more...direct approach. Since I knew that my actions would do little to dissuade the group from their abusive habits. 

If they were going to do it anyway. I would at least educate them on how to do it _right_. It felt almost like a personal insult to witness them make a mockery of themselves. With the belief in their minds and delusions of power, with no idea at how weak they in fact truly were, in face of myself. 

 That, however, was not what happened. 

 I did step in. Feigning ignorance as I 'stumbled' upon the clearing. My pretty little disguise in place as I had willed, slipping into the form with the ease of sliding into a pair of socks. It was rather quite thrilling to witness the complete and utter acceptance of my facade come across the group, as I made an exaggerated performance of clumsily making my way towards the small party. Lurching forwards unsteadily--practically stepping over my own feet in my attempt to reach my target. Acting as a barrier between group A and, well, Richard. 

It felt so good to so easily deceive another. Watching the predatory sparkle flash across all of their eyes. With the exception of little Richard of course, who looked both relieved and promptly horrified at my actions. No doubt expecting me to join him in becoming the louts playthings for the morning. His concern was actually rather flattering, I'd even go as far to say I was quite touched--but there was no need. Of course, he didn't know that, well. He wouldn't, so long as I got my way. If things didn't turn out as planned, then, well, I may not be quite as easily welcomed in this little town. 

 Violent assaults tended to have that sort of affect. 

 "The hell are you?" the stashed menace growled. Since I had no actual name to put to his face, I decided on the spot to dub him: Greaseball. I even almost snickered at that, childish perhaps, but I was technically a child right at that moment. Well, at least physically--it really was only skin deep, but there was certainly no harm on playing the part. 

 Regardless, I had quite a different role to play then. 

 "I-it's not nice to hurt people!" I managed to stammer, finishing rather lamely. Visually fumbling with discomfort after any further words failed me. Nervously fidgeting with the cuffs of my sleeves. Biting back the flutter of excitement that stirred within my chest at the boy's uproarious laughter-- completely under my thumb. Golly, this was almost too easy. Though I guess, in his defense, I had centuries of such trickery under my belt. Still, the intoxicating feeling of power, not just limiting myself to my physical prowess. It was the perfect start to my experimentation's upon this small time town.

 "Is that right?" Greaseball said, his voice breathy with an almost sing-song kind of trill. I almost guessed it was some sort of degree of mockery, only it only served to earn an indignant huff from the small boy at my back. Now that, was amusing, it surprised me how feisty the small thing was managing to be in such a situation. Yes, very much a little warrior in his own right, even whilst being obviously scared out of his wits. His pride in his self still managed to outshine that fear, even if only momentarily. 

I could admire that. 

 "Y-yes" I retorted, earning another smirk at the quiver of my tongue. The boy with ideas much larger than himself, took a menacingly step towards. I hastily took a step back, mirroring his movements. "Y-you should be ashamed of yourself-- attacking such a small child, Y-you're almost twice this boy's senior you br-brute! What merit could harassing this child possibly bring to you?". 

 My face contorted in disgust as my eyes flickered towards his company. All of whom seemed enraptured by my appearance, each sharing eager looks at the prospect of a new form of entertainment. "A-all of you" I finished, my hand finding the child's, bracing us both for a quick getaway. I didn't intend to allow my cover be blown for such a needless act of heroism, but I did not however sense an opportunity. Integrating myself into the community would be much quicker, as well as much more interesting should I come to this boys rescue. Even if that meant fleeing from this group, dragging him by the ear if need be. 

 "So you're sayin' I should be picking on someone more my size, is that it?" 

I hesitated. "Yes?" I tried, the question very evident in my voice. Had I been nothing more than I appeared in his eyes, I would have very likely regretted it. That is if i hadn't already regretted intervening in the first place. 

 "heh, it's funny. It's just--you sayin' that an' all. It's just real funny, cuz you look jus'about my size" 

 Ah. Shit. Yes, it was probably time for running away very fast right now. 

 I felt my back collide with something soft, turning to find I'd actually sandwiched Richard between myself and a tree. He made a muffled sound of complaint, and I was quick to step forwards. Anything he may or may not have been about to say after that, was quickly cut short with an alarmed yelp. With an apologetic smile, I quickly hoisted him right over my shoulder, holding him steady by his waist. 

 Then, I bolted in the opposite direction. Or at least, I would have. Only I didn't get the chance, before I stumbled right over a small cluster of children. All huddled behind a small shrub, just bordering the clearing, two of which looking as though they were physically restraining one of the older children in their party from joining in the confrontation. A fiery looking girl, adorned with a tattered looking flannel shirt, as well as a shocking combination of a bright sky blue, and a midnight black on that choppy looking pixie cut of hair on her head. 

 It appeared as though the wily teenager had been attempting to join the fray. Only, and I did feel slightly guilty for this, but she had been directly in my planned escape route. More specifically, her face occupied right where my running legs were supposed to have been, and, well. 

 My knee collided quite hard with the poor girls left cheek, and I felt the impact right up to your hip. The interruption to my stride, combined with my own momentum and being very much top-heavy, I was sent sprawling onto the unlucky girl. Richard let out a high pitched yelp from over my shoulder, but fortunately for him, his legs had been at my front. So whilst I and the young girl ended up in a heap of limbs and varying degrees of pain, Richard simply ended up landing hard on his rump. The force of the fall sending him rolling back a little, but judging on his very unimpressed expression, he was no worse for wear. 

 "Dude, what the heck just hit me?" a feminine voice groaned from beneath me, and I was reasonably quick to jolt upright. Though my head spun from the movement, and I almost ended up right back on the ground, if it hadn't been for a small pair of hands, clutching my arm gently. 

 I dizzily turned to face their owner, and found a cherubic, angel-faced little boy, with deep, big brown eyes staring up at me. His expression didn't really say much about him, a little thing I'd noticed over my years of interactions with young humans. Their faces often didn't portray the range of emotions as their older compatriots did. They seemed limited to the spectrum of extremes regarding that matter, with very little in between, and this child, as sweet faced as he was, looked rather blank to me. 

 "You okay?" he asked slowly, in a voice that, had it belonged to an an older specimen, I'd have suspected him of being quite intoxicated. A voice with parts not quite yet grown, not developed or defined, sounded almost drunk to me. But it was understandable even so, even if I had to take greater care to listen to his words.

 I managed a slight nod of my head, offering the little boy of perhaps seven a withered grin. Patting the chubby little hand that had clasped at your sleeve (and inwardly grimacing once finding it suspiciously wet and sticky). "I'm alright, though I'm unsure whether I can say the same for..." I paused, gesturing to the girl beneath me, who was still grumbling. A pale hand rubbing carefully at her forehead. Her nails were just as black as her hair. 

 During this exchange, I was pleasantly surprised to find that, rather than take the opportunity of our... Less than advantageous position. The group of bullies had yet to pursue. They did however, yell a few choice profanities in out direction. It was actually rather amusing, I'd never been called a 'fancy-talking bitch' before, so there was that, but that was really just about it.

Not that I was complaining. 

 Only I was at quite the loss on how to now deal with this new gathering of youngsters. All of whom, seemed very intrigued with the strange girl who'd rescued their Richard. 

 "So" a gruff voice began. Immediately capturing my attention, and I found myself turning to look directly into the eyes of the girl I'd knocked down like a bowling pin. Her face set hard, angry, but it didn't seem directed at me. "Wanna tell us who the heck you are?". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it looks like things are off to an interesting start. Though it seems that there wasn't all that much planning going on, at least not of Fenris' part. Maybe, things might have turned out a little differently had this encounter never had happened? But will that work out in Derry's favour, or will something else entirely take place?   
>  Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! If you did, why not leave a comment, or even a kudos?   
>  Till next time~


	3. Getting a Feel For Things

"So, you moved here from Florida? That's a pretty big down-scaling there, why would anyone _choose_ to move here?" 

 "I dunno, the views are pretty nice, if you like the wildlife" 

"There's wildlife anywhere, doesn't make this place special" 

 The small group of what turned out to be seven children had been a little wary in their greeting. But Richard, the child who had me come to his rescue, had been adamant about accepting me into the fold. Much to Miss Gloria's displeasure. Understandable considering I inadvertently made her my landing place. 

 The child herself seemed to hold an unquestioned authority in the small group of seven. Gloria, of course, who evidently held a passion for the darker fashions of artistic, and often more solitary youths. Her younger brother, the child with questionably filthy fingers yet neglected to share his elder siblings gothic sense of fashion. In the short amount of time knowing him, I learned pretty quickly he had an affinity for touching. Human contact in general, his friends seemed to have no qualms with his distracted grabbing and petting, or if they did. They'd learned it useless to protest. His name however, had yet to cross any mouths. 

 Richard was one of the few names you had in fact learned. The boy being quite the little spitfire. Feisty little thing, but seemed happy to leave Gloria the dominant party. He seemed to be almost an anomaly in the group, disregarding the strongest presenter when he saw fit, but also easily stepping into line when it suited. Gloria herself seemed uncaring of the insubordination of the situation, which spoke of good relations between the two. Especially if she had come to his supposed aid during his little problem with that riff-raff from just a half hour ago. She didn't seem all that bothered by him doing as he pleased, if a little upset it got him into trouble anyway. The whole dynamic seemed so contradictory to what I was used to observing among humans and their behavior in group settings. 

 Then again, it wasn't often I payed such attention to their young. It was hard enough making sense of those who's bodies and minds had fully developed. Children were... Exceptional in their ability to adapt. Susceptible to change at little notice, under small tweaks to the stimulus around them that influenced them in unpredictable ways. I'd learned much of human society. Through simply the power of observation over centuries upon centuries in their short time of existence on this Earth. Human kind had been undergoing rapid changes over the extremely recent few years, as their technology continued to advance. The children. Well. They were evolving just as rapidly. If not more so. 

 "--Hey!" a voice snapped a little too harshly. I had been paying attention, but apparently I hadn't been looking invested enough for... One of the kids. Very weedy looking boy, with a tuft of ashen blond hair scuffing up his head, and too-round glasses with lenses so thick they made his eyes appear bug like. They were green, but not a very nice green. 

The colour of raw sewage. 

 "Glora asked you a question, it'd be nice to get an answer" the boy scolded in an obnoxiously self righteous voice. I found myself disliking the brats company almost instantly. Self entitlement was not a very attractive feature in a youths personality, or anyone's for that matter. Then again, I had a gut feeling that I'd feel sick looking at the weasel child regardless of that terrible first impression. 

 Even still, I answered, as politely as I could manage. Whilst picturing ways I could ruin him, his life, and his memory. 

What could I say? I didn't like this child. Period. 

 "My parents live oversees. Since I don't wish to travel with them, we came to an agreement that I study here until I graduate. Living expenses here are much cheaper than city life" I lied bluntly. Years of experience had taught me the words I spoke were usually true. Mixing falsehoods with truth often made these little lies more easy to tell and sound convincing, and to believe. I just had to hope and wish that this town wasn't too hard on the wallet. Or that these children were ignorant to it either way. 

 The group all made humming noises in a strange sort of unison with impressive coordination for a group that I presume hadn't done purposefully. One child followed it up by making a whistling noise as he complained. "You really do talk weird" he grumbled, as if speaking properly was a bad thing. Though the others apparently agreed, since they all made noises of affirmation. 

 "Well I happen to think that I speak very well. It's important to express proper poise, especially when meeting new people" I argued, the conviction in my voice unwavering. It didn't seem to impress my audience. Richard, however, perked up at that. 

 "It's weird, but it's not bad, besides, you helped me out so you can't be that bad". Was that an insult or a compliment? He was smiling, so, insult? No, that was a friendly look, I think, complement. 

 "Isn't that right? Rick? You shouldn't pick on her she's nice, see?" Richard pointedly chuckles at the bespectacled boy. Who in turn makes a face, but bows his head in apology. "Knew you'd agree". 

 With a self satisfied smirk, Richard shuffled across the rocks to sit beside me. Quite happily making himself comfortable right in my little bubble, but I couldn't find it in myself to complain. "You're new so you probably don't have any friends" the boy stated bluntly, it couldn't find the words to respond, and he seemed to take that as confirmation. Why, tactful child wasn't he? Far from put off, it was actually rather refreshing. Sometimes I wished I had that sort of carefree attitude, it seemed liberating to be so... Whatever that was. 

 "I'll be your friend, we all will!" 

 Rick protested at that, "Hey, speak for yourself man--" 

"--this is Rebecca" Richard interrupted easily and gestured to a braided girl beside Gloria, who seemed to just about the same age as Rick. Both around the age of ten years old. Perhaps older. Rebecca seemed less than pleased at Richard speaking for her, but she smiled kindly nonetheless. 

 "And that's Simon" he pointed the the blond cherub-child. He just grinned cheekily, but at what I couldn't tell. I was beginning to imagine it was simply for the sake of it. 

 "And last but not least" Richard gestured grandly with both hands towards the most reclusive of the group so far. She hadn't stopped squinting at me since I arrived, pursing her lips in suspicion. "Natalie", she finished for him. Voice oddly nasally, as if she was speaking through her nose. "It's nice to meet you". 

 "Likewise" I nodded, returning her very polite, albeit prompted greeting. "I could have asked for better circumstances, but it's nice to meet all of you" I added. That was a bald faced lie, but I was intrigued with the group as a whole, and I did like Richard. I figured that as long as I'm here, I might as well make the most of my situation. An apex predator is an opportunist, and I could see the opportunity staring me in the face. These children, they were a guaranteed, unquestioned ticket into Derry's community. 

 Suddenly, a very loud beeping sound began ringing out of nowhere. Coming from Rebecca's tiny pouch that she'd strapped tight around her waist, despite originally being made to strap around her shoulders. I flinched at the foreign, yet familiar sound. Technology often neglected to provide any sort of warning that living creatures provided, and it wasn't so often I allowed myself to be so vulnerable or involved with human kind. Or so close, I wasn't used to having to hide my alarm. Surprise that came with being out of practice as I'd neglected to accustom myself to human technology as well as behavior. 

 I could only pray that none of the children had the foresight so ask about my living situations. In further detail anyway. Or contact information, as I doubted I'd be able to purchase any of those strange mobile devices without aid. 

 Rebecca scowled at the screen, which lit up her bright blue eyes like a light. The glare of the device reflecting in her iris's. "Shoot, Mama wants me back home" she tutted, shaking her head as she gathered her dainty plaited white cardigan, which was now scuffed with dirt, "I gotta go". 

 Everyone nodded in varying degrees of disappointment, and Simon stood along with her, as she grabbed for the little boys hand, they took off towards town hand in hand. The older girls pace considerably slower, I guessed to accommodate her companion, as he trotted quite happily after her. Struggling to keep up, but seemingly content. 

 Everyone called after them with their goodbyes, but neither children slowed their pace. Continuing without showing any acknowledgment that anyone had spoke at all. When they were well out of sight, Natalie drooped, shooting a resentful look towards Gloria. Who took no notice, but I could smell the upset all over her. There was something between those two girls that didn't seem quite right, and I resolved to inquire at a later date. To neither of their faces of course. It felt somehow that asking either directly would only spark more unrest. 

 "Well now what? I reckon we should get out of here with the Goonies hanging around" Rick suggested, adjusting his glasses as he spoke. It seemed they had a habit of sliding down his nose, "I don't fancy running into them again" 

"You didn't though" Richard deadpanned. 

"My point still stands--" 

"--you didn't even get near them I'm the one who got caught" he continued, completely ignoring the other boy as a wide, sly grin spread across his face. The other boy said nothing in his own defense, but scowled at being the subject of Richards taunting. However good naturedly it was put. 

 Something rustled behind us all. Too far away for human ears, but it was more than enough to alert me. "I agree with Rick, we should move somewhere safer". 

 "I'm not running away from those bastards" Gloria murmured, "Those pricks and their top-heavy bimbos can kiss my arse, I can take care of myself" she spoke more confidently. Jaw set with a determined fierceness that didn't really make sense for someone who had hidden along with her friends as they all watched one of their own get tossed around by said bastards. Even so. I wasn't about to let this silly girls pride get all of them into trouble again, that earlier spat was quite enough for one day. 

 "Yes well being capable of handling yourself or not aside, it would be irrelevant if that puts your friends in danger just to prove a point" I challenged outright, folding my arms across my chest in a display of outright aggression. Aggression that clearly startled the group, so much I feared I'd jeopardized my place amongst them. Gloria rose to meet my defensive posture, shoulders pushed pack proudly, making herself look large. The confident smirk on her face told me that she expected me to back down at that, though on the contrary. My fingers just itched all the more to take advantage of her exposed belly. 

 Fortunately for her. I was a master at looking past my wants. Tempting as it would be to blow my cover for once and simply indulge, I pressed my lips together tightly against the drool wishing to pour from my mouth. Shutting the desire out in place of self discipline. 

I had more dignity than to throw away such a perfect chance away for satisfying my more animalistic intentions. So much to learn, so much to discover. Such an exquisite position would not offer itself so sweetly again, and I intended to take full advantage of this. That's right, I was a scholar, a creature of intelligence and integrity. 

 The growl in my throat died before it reached my tongue, and I sighed away the heat of my hunger, and rose my face to look the taller girl squarely in the eye. 

 She didn't budge. I could smell the anxiety on her. 

 Stepping forwards, eyes facing at a point right ahead, the child visibly tensed as her eyes followed my movements. But she wasn't what I was aiming for. 

 Without gracing her with a second glance, I stepped past her. Following the the pathway the siblings had taken, slowly making my way through the dwindling trail they'd made through the bushes back to town. 

 It took a moment. But footsteps began trailing after me shortly afterwards. I didn't turn around, in case it would somehow change their minds, but I just somehow could help the knowing smirk from spreading across my face. Oh how it felt good to be right. 

 The problem though, with only having wandered around the town once. With that one time being merely to get a feel for the place, one could become quite... Lost. Very quickly. With only scent to point me in Derry's general direction, it was deceptively difficult to find my way back to town that was more child friendly. All I could seem to find were more rural areas of an already rural town, and following smell could only take me so far. With so many people to sift through it was troubling to find that single thread in a tangled web of smells that would lead me to a more active part of the community, where the children that had decided to follow my lead would be safer from troublemakers. An empty neighborhood simply wouldn't do compared to the defense and deterrent of a hundred pairs of eyes. 

 Thankfully, it seemed that I'd make quite the impression on Richard in particular. As after a few minutes of watching me struggle a little (or a lot, depending on some people's perspective), he noisily trotted up to walk by my side. Discreetly ushering me in the direction on a more desirable part of town with nothing but an understanding wink and a bright smile in my direction. 

 We continued to walk like that for another few minutes, until Richard spoke. Voice low, using the noise from the sudden crowd to mask his words. 

 "Take no notice of Gloria, she's just mad you came to the rescue before she did" he whispered, shooting me what I supposed was meant to be a comforting look. I would have been touched, but there was something too carefree about the boys demeanor for me to take him all too seriously. I doubted it was intentional, but it wasn't quite as reassuring as he probably intended. Though regardless, his insight took me by surprise. The little missus was bothered by me, simply for lending her friend a hand? 

 It struck me as odd that this was the case. She hadn't shown any intention of coming to the boys aid. It bothered me that she had decided to take a dislike to me for doing what she evidently would not have done herself. Through her logic, if she'd had it her way, poor Richard wouldn't have been helped at all. 

 Curious, I glanced behind to check on the group. Meeting a few eyes, all relatively friendly looking. Then, I settled on Gloria, right at the back of the group. Stopping like a child having a tantrum through the undergrowth and kicking twigs out of her way with far too much force. I felt my eye twitch at that. She was positively glowering at me. 

Hmph. Well. If that was how she wanted it. It wasn't my problem if she wanted to be difficult (or a pissy little brat). 

 "Say" I started. Feeling my lips curl into a mischievous smirk, eyeing the boy beside me with much enthusiasm. He seemed to notice this look on my face, and after a moment, he returned it, a devilish glint in his, as his eyes darted between me and the group. Gloria in particular. 

 "What do you guys do for _fun_ around here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry it's so short. And filler-y. I do hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be much more... Intriguing. Mwahaha.  
>  Again, i do hope you enjoyed, and if you did, why not leave a comment, or a kudos?  
>  Welp, I must run, class is about to start and my pastries need to get in the oven~


End file.
